1. The Field of the Present Disclosure.
The present disclosure relates generally to spinal stabilization devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Spinal fusion is surgery to permanently connect two or more vertebrae in a spine, eliminating motion between them. Spinal fusion may improve stability, correct a deformity or reduce pain. Spinal fusion may involve placing extra bone (bone graft) to fill the space between two spinal vertebrae. The bone graft material used in spinal fusion may be in a preformed shape, or it may be contained within a plastic, carbon fiber or metal cage. A surgeon may use plates, screws or rods to hold the vertebrae and graft in place to promote healing after spinal fusion. Once the bone graft heals, the vertebrae are permanently connected.
Longitudinal members that connect bony anchors in the spine are well known in the art for use in spinal fusion. These may connect multiple level anchors. Typically, two longitudinal members are utilized between each level, one on each side of the spinous process. Adjustable length transverse connectors are also known that connect longitudinal members to reduce motion between the roughly parallel longitudinal members. However, these prior art devices are characterized by being overly complex and in need of simplification.
The prior art is thus characterized by several disadvantages that are addressed by the present disclosure. The present disclosure minimizes, and in some aspects eliminates, the above-mentioned failures, and other problems, by utilizing the methods and structural features described herein.
The features and advantages of the present disclosure will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the present disclosure without undue experimentation. The features and advantages of the present disclosure may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.